Absurd!
by ykaoru32
Summary: Pulang sekolah, niat awal ingin istirahat dan bersantai. Tapi instruksi dari Sang Pelatih menggagalkan semuanya. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura terpaksa kembali ke ruang Gym untuk latihan Juudo. Tapi kejadian nista menimpa mereka gegara ulah Naruto di tengah latihan yang super aneh dari Kakashi, Sang Pelatih, hingga berantakan. A SasuNaru Fanfiction from New Comers/Newbie. Humor Gagal.


**Absurd!**

(judul asal comot)

Disc © eMKa a ka Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warn : Sesuai judul, ini absurd pake banget dan bikin mual. Super Duper OOC. EYD (Ejaan Yang Dipaksakan). Dan Author yg perlu diperiksakan otak dan mentalnya.

Cerita terinspirasi dari pic yang Ao temuin di salah satu group di Fb, dan Ao jadiin cover Ff. Dan Cover bukan punya Ao, cuman minjem.

A SasuNaru Fanfiction!

* * *

Drap, drap, drap ...

Koridor sekolah yang sunyi terkontaminasi bunyi tapak sepatu yang berciuman dengan lantai keramik bermotif pasir.

"Kenapa guru mesum itu memanggil kita ke gym, di saat kita seharusnya bisa istirahat, makan, dan tentu saja mandi. Aku sudah gerah seharian berada di sekolah, ttebayou!"

Suara cempreng sarat kegusaran menambah polusi udara bersanding dengan suara langkah kaki. Sepasang tungkai jenjang berbalut sepatu diantara dua pasang kaki lainnya, menapak tidak sabaran. Kesal setengah hidup dengan perintah guru sekaligus pelatih klubnya yang meminta -memaksa- mereka berkumpul di gym setelah jam sekolah.

"Hn," barithone mengalun, merespon.

Mendapat persetujuan dari seseorang di sampingnya, pemuda pemilik surai pirang jabrik semakin bersemangat menggerutu. Berkicau layaknya burung tebar pesona di kontes kecantikan(?).

"Naruto, bisa tidak kau berhenti mengoceh? Kau semakin membuatku kesal."

Desisan berbahaya meluncur dari belah bibir gadis musim semi di sebelah kirinya, membuat pemuda pirang bernama Naruto merapat ke tubuh jangkung di kanannya, mencoba menjauh dari gadis bernama Sakura yang berniat menghajarnya. Dia mencengkram ujung seragam milik pemuda bersurai raven, minta perlindungan.

Mengerti isyarat Naruto, Sasuke menarik lengan terbalut kulit tan pemuda blonde, menukar posisi. Kini Sasuke lah yang berada di tengah.

"Eh Teme, kau masih menyimpan obat penenang yang dikasih nenek Tsunade untuk Aoda dan Manda?"

Naruto berbisik di telinga pucat Sasuke, mengirimkan fraksi-fraksi menggelitik di telinga sensitive Sang Raven.

"Untuk apa, Dobe?" alis aristokrat terangkat beberapa mili, bingung.

"Untuk Sakura-chan, biar dia berhenti mengamuk."

Dengusan geli terdengar dari belah bibir tipis Sasuke. Iris onyx-nya bergulir malas melihat tampang innocent bin polos patner sparringnya yang menyengir tak berdosa.

.

.

~ TomatoOrange ~

.

.

Tiga pasang iris berbeda warna milik tiga remaja bergulir menyusuri ruangan di dalam gym.

Satu yang mereka cari. Seorang lelaki bersurai perak bermata heterocrome dan selalu memakai masker di bagian mulut dan hidungnya, Sang Pelatih.

"Kemana Kakashi-sensei?"

Mendapat jawaban berupa gedikan(?) bahu dari kedua rekannya, Naruto mendecih. Makin gusar.

Melangkah ke tengah ruangan, Naruto menjatuhkan diri. Duduk bersila dan melipat tangan di dada, angkuh.

Sasuke mengadaptasi tindakan Naruto. Hanya saja berbeda arah. Dia duduk membelakangi Naruto dan menempelkan punggungnya pada bagian belakang tubuh pemuda blonde, bersender.

Sedangkan Sakura, satu-satunya gadis di sana, pundung dan duduk menjauh dari dua sosok yang terlihat lovely dovey -terasingkan.

Menit berganti jam. Tapi orang yang mereka tunggu tak jua kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Naruto hampir tertidur -terjungkal, jika saja Sasuke tidak pindah di sampingnya dan membiarkan kepala pirangnya menyandar di pundak tegap pemuda raven tersebut.

"Hai minna~. Gomen, sensei tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan~~"

Jika saja tatapan itu seperti laser dan bisa membunuh, Hatake Kakashi yakin pasti dia akan say goodbye pada hidupnya dan berakhir RIP.

"Baiklah, sensei minta maaf. Besok kalian akan aku traktir. Jadi, bisa kita mulai?"

Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari tiga pasang mata yang berbeda, dan keterdiaman murid-muridnya yang pasti masih kesal padanya, Kakashi menyerahkan baskom ke tangan masing-masing remaja di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa baskom ini, sensei?" Sakura menyerukan kebingungan teman-temannya, mewakili.

"Sebentar lagi kalian ada turnamen Juudo, kan? Ini alat untuk latihan kalian hari ini."

"Hn/Hah/What?!"

Paduan suara yang kompak. Tenor dan bass saling melengkapi. Dan kernyitan di dahipun juga kompak. Asli heran. Memang apa hubungannya Juudo dan baskom? Ga ada serasi-serasinya sama sekali. Secuilpun tidak ada. Lantas apa motivasi Sang Sensei mencetuskan hal tak biasa itu untuk mereka?

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan banyak protes. Lakukan saja apa yang aku instruksikan."

Kakashi kembali membagikan barang yang dia bawa. Kali ini masing-masing satu kantong es batu untuk setiap orang.

"Masukkan semua es batu itu ke dalam baskom kalian masing-masing."

"Ha'i!"

Meski tidak mengerti, SasuNaruSaku tetap melakukan perintah guru yang terkenal mesum dan raja telat itu.

"Sekarang, kalian angkat baskom berisi es batu itu di atas kepala. Diam dan jangan sampai tumpah, atau hukuman yang menyakitkan akan menanti kalian. Mengerti?"

Bukan ancaman, hanya gertakan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan menjadi kenyataan jika murid-muridnya itu melanggar dan berulah. Yeah, kalian tahu sendirilah bagaimana remaja yang masih suka hura-hura. Labil tingkat menghawatirkan.

Tanpa banyak protes, Naruto segera berdiri dan mengangkat baskomnya di atas kepala blonde yang menguarkan harum lemon. Sasuke kembali mengcopy tindakan Naruto dengan apik, sepertinya dia ngefans sama jurus salah satu karakter ninja pengcopy di anime yang sering dia tonton waktu tingkat dasar dulu. Sakura mendekat ke arah ke dua rekannya yang sudah mulai latihan, mengapit Sasuke di tengah.

.

.

~NightSun~

.

.

Pegal, kaku, dan kesemutan. Rasa itu yang kini lebih mendominasi. Bayangkan saja, sudah berpuluh-puluh menit Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura menjalankan sesi latihan terunik dan teraneh, sekaligus termenyebalkan sepanjang sejarah per-Juudo-an. Berdiam diri sambil mengangkat baskom yang penuh bagai patung Atlas yang mengangkat bola dunia, kaku. Sudah pegal, bosan pula. Kakashi? Jangan ditanya. Guru berambut silver itu sudah menghilang entah kemana dengan buku orange mencurigakan dan tampang mesumnya.

Maksud hati ingin melarikan diri. Tapi apa daya, ancaman hukuman berat di hari libur yang dilayangkan Sang Sensei sebelum menghilang, bagai momok menyeramkan. Menyurutkan semangat mereka.

"Teme~ "

"Hn."

"Teme! Kau menyebalkan!" teramat kesal, mata Naruto memicing tajam dan bibir cemberut. Dia menyesal punya sahabat seperti pemuda Uchiha yang sering mengabaikannya ini.

"Hn, apa, Dobe?"

Akhirnya direspon juga~. Naruto merasa ingin tumpengan saking girangnya.

"Aku bosan~~." Bibir tetap cemberut, tapi aura moe-moe. Sasuke kedip-kedip seperti orang kelilipan, terpesona. Semburat merah tipis, setipis kulit bawang muncul di pipi putih Sang Raven.

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak?" Sifat bawaan Sasuke kembali. Datar.

Hening. Ruangan luas tempat biasa untuk olahraga itu kembali sunyi. Ketiga makhluk penghuni sementara di sana kembali menutup mulut, malas. Semakin banyak berbicara, badan semakin cepat lelah, jadi diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

Ditengah suasana damai gedung gym, sayup-sayup terdengar lagu agak ngebit, lagu yang beberapa saat lalu booming di kalangan masyarakat. Mungkin dari radio milik Orochimaru -penjaga sekolah, yang memang hobi menari ular.

Semakin lama lagu yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Teme, Sakura-chan! Ini keren ttebayou. Lagunya bikin semangat." Naruto heboh sendiri.

"Ayo goyang JiGo, jangan cuma kepo. Ayo goyang 69, 69. Ayo goyang 69, 69. SASUNARU memang nomer satu!"*

Saking semangatnya, Naruto ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu dan menari mengikuti irama. Badannya melenggak lenggok ke kiri dan kanan, hingga...

BYURR!

...es yang sebagian sudah meleleh dari baskomnya itu tumpah ke arah Sasuke. Dan karena kaget, baskom yang dipegang Sasukepun juga tumpah menyiram tubuhnya. Double Attack. Combo. Sakura yang terpercik air es dari Sasuke juga menumpahkan es bagiannya, terkejut, sukses menyiram tubuhnya.

"Dobe~~," geraman berbahaya meluncur dari belah bibir Sang Raven. Onyx-nya mendelik tajam, geram. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ehehe, part itu memang gerakannya begitu, Teme." Cengiran tersungging. Tidak sadar sama sekali jika dia sudah menimbulkan bencana.

Emosi to the max. Bungsu Uchiha itu memang gerah dan ingin mandi, tapi bukan mandi es begini juga. Sejuk enggak, meriang iya.

"Cih, dasar Usuratonkachi. Kau memang dobe kuadrat. Rasakan ini!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Sasuke melempar baskom alumunium di tangannya ke arah Uzumaki muda yang sudah menistakannya.

Jeduakk!

Dan kepala kuning Naruto pun sukses berciuman dengan Si Baskom dengan mesranya. Sambil mengelus kepalanya yang hampir mirip kepala budah Julai -benjol sebesar buah kedondong, Naruto berpose á lá anak tiri teraniaya putra tertukar, ngesot.

"Hiks, Teme kejam. Kejam! Ini KDRT. Hiks. Aku laporkan kau ke KPK. Biar diproses ke tenda hijau, hakim pasti membela ku, kaum uke jelata."

Maksudmu meja hijau, Naru-chan? Tenda hijau buat apaan? Pengungsian korban bencana? -'

"Pulangkan saja, aku~ pada ibuku, atau ayahku~~." Naruto menangis, meratap pilu. Lagu jadulpun ikut dibawa-bawa efek merasa tersakiti suami otoriter bin kompeni.

Sasuke tak mau kalah, diapun ikut menyayi. Merasa tak adil dan terkhianati. " Engkau tega tega tega tega tega. Membuang semua cinta kasih yang ku punya. Yang hanya untukmu dan hanya untukmu. Sudah kasih ku tak ingin lagi, ku hanya ingin pergi."** Wajah frustasi, iris hitam kelamnya berkilat -sayu. Sasuke menyingkur(?), tangan meremat baju tepat di dada -tersakiti dunia akhirat. Berlagak mau pergi selamanya.

Tak mau ditinggal, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Menggenggamnya erat. "Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama, berbagi rasa untuk selamanya. Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama, berbagi rasa sepanjang usia. Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Aku tanpamu butiran debu."***

Berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang bertingkah antik, Sakura cengo luar biasa. Asli gagal paham.

Ya sudah, mari kita tinggalkan saja drama 'suami-galau-minta-cerai-tapi-tak-mau-berpisah' itu. # boboan :'v

Fin~

A/N :

New Comers a ka newbie, jadi mohon pengertiannya jika gaje parah dan ga nyambung :3

* Plesetan dari lagu GoJiGo.

** Lagunya Ran, tapi aku lupa judulnya *digantung

*** Inipun aku juga lupa siapa yang nyanyi dan judulnya apa, tapi ini jelas bukan Ao yang nyanyi :'v /iyalah, dasar gila *ditimpukin.


End file.
